eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7.5
'''Something Missing III Chapter 5 '''is the fifth and final chapter of Season 7 and the forty-first chapter of élDLIVE. Summary Dolugh's update gives him a new form, but he thinks it might've been a failure and pukes out a beam of light. Madigan tells him that he has cleared "life". Chuuta is happy about that, but then gets worried when Dolugh faints. During all the commotion, Chips also passes "life". He revives Dolugh with his healing SPH. The only one left is Misuzu, who wonders what she'll see. She sees the dream she had when she was unconscious during Belargo's questioning, the one where she was a little girl holding a cup, running through a hallway filled with explosions. As she starts to wonder if it wasn't actually a dream, the memory begins to fizzle out, and error messages pop up in Madigan's glasses. A purple beam suddenly strikes the Guilmonth, causing it to bleed heavily. Luzin is furious at seeing his prized treasure injured. Glock runs over to check on it, and finds out that its heart has stopped. Luzin tells Chips to use his healing SPH on it. Madigan thinks to himself that it looked like Misuzu's memories attacked the Guilmonth, but now he won't be able to get anything. He tells her that she passed "life" as well, meaning that everyone has now passed the "life" portion of training. Chuuta thinks to himself that they are now one step closer to Heavensider. Meanwhile, Misuzu wonders how did that memory help her pass training. Madigan tells them that they will be taking a break before going on to the "death" part of the training. He heads off saying that he'll be going to find out what Heaven Sider is up to now. Misuzu apologizes to Luzin about the Guilmonth. Seeing Luzin and Glock refer to each other as "dad" and "son", Chips remarks that he never would have guessed they were father and son. Luzin explains that they aren't related, but he raised him ever since he was a baby. Glock, according to Luzin, is a master at martial arts and will be overseeing the "death" part of training. Glock tells Chuuta that Dolugh's update gave him goosebumps because it requires a strong bond between the Monitalien and its host. His knowledge about Monitaliens is due to his interest in small animals, which Madigan seems to disapprove of. Glock tells them that he will not be friends with them because they're Madigan's subordinates. He then leaves. Ninotchka invites everyone else to go to tea with them. Chuuta decides to go after he goes to the washroom. After he's done, as he walks out he asks Dolugh about saying that his thoughts are reflected in his new form. He says that he tries to put in a lot of ideas during the upgrade for training, but none of them got realized. Dolugh mentions that he hates Madigan because of how he makes other people lie for him. Suddenly, they both hear a "gumi" sound, as well as the faint sound of someone talking. Dolugh's new ears seem to be pointing towards the source of the voice, so they decide to follow it. Madigan is talking to someone through his earpieces, reporting everything that happened. He talks about how the Guilmonth was attacked by looking at Misuzu's memories. The person on the other end thinks that she might have had a treatment to prevent her memories from being accessed. Madigan mentions seeing the person he's talking to, Alvah, in Veronica's memories. As he's talking to Alvah, Chuuta approaches quietly. Dolugh assumes that he's talking to his informant. He then sees the orange creature that he vomited from earlier in a tree, and watches it disappear. He tells Chuuta that it's a clone of himself inspired by Harry, since there's five of them and they're all called Harry. Just then, Madigan suddenly raises his voice, and without thinking, Chuuta hides behind a tree. Madigan tells Alvah that he'll do anything to find the location of the "blueprint", and that he's with Heavensider on this. Hearing that, Chuuta gasps out loud, which Madigan hears. He asks him what's he doing here, and that if he doesn't want to go "missing", he should forget everything he heard. However, Chuuta refuses to do that, stating that everyone in the station died because of Heavensider. He prepares to fight Madigan. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters